The subject matter relates to a two-in-one tooth brush unit, particularly to a disposable tooth brush unit that is conveniently packaged to avoid it from being recovered for reuse, while the tooth paste and the tooth brush can be disposed of as one unit, in order to satisfy environmental protection requirements.
Conventionally, prior art of disposable tooth brush has been widely used in hotels, inns, and other organizations, since it can be disposed of after one use, it requires no consideration in terms of sanitary and health problems. A conventional disposable tooth brush is normally packed in a packaging bag, and since said type of tooth brush needs tooth paste in actual use, normally a tooth paste and a tooth brush are jointly packed in a packaging bag. But since the tooth paste and the tooth brush are two separate articles, they have to be put inside the packaging bag separately and the one article first put inside the bag will often interfere with the packaging process for the other article. This will cause much inconvenience in the packaging process, is time and labor consuming, and results in the production speed slowing down; but if the tooth paste and the tooth brush are packed separately, it will cost more in terms of working hours and costs. Furthermore, in case a dishonest hotel serviceperson tries to recover the used brush for reuse, there are sanitary concerns raised. And since a conventional disposable type of tooth brush and tooth paste are two separate articles which are disposed of separately after use, disposal does not satisfy environmental protection requirements.
Therefore, the conventional type of disposable tooth brush involves inconvenience and shortcomings that need improvement.
In order to seek possible improvement on the above shortcomings, the subject inventor has devoted time on research, with technical applications, and has finally presented a reasonably designed subject matter with effective improvement on the above shortcomings.